ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Reprisal 2016
Card Taipei Deathmatch for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship Austin Juhasz © vs. Sir Guillermo Esgrimidor w/Jessica Pink EMW International Championship "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels © w/Marcella Maratova vs. "The Generation" Marshall Braxton Triple Threat Match for the EMW X-Division Championship Tarble © vs. "Hollywood King" Thomas Kole vs. Jay Lethal w/Truth Martini & Taeler Hendrix EMW World Tag Team Championship Midwest Machine Guns (Alex D. Connor & Norman Fish) © w/Gwen Myers vs. The First Order (Jacob Murphy & Adam Light) w/Lexi Belle The Netherrelm Knights (Liu Kang & Kung Lao) w/Kitana vs. The Super Villains (Ben Hopkins & Michael Englund) w/Nikki Rose Zangief vs. Duke Nukem Max Muller & Broly vs. The Pirate Bay's Cervantes De Leon & Edward Kenway Deadpool vs. John Powers ReprisalDeadpoolvJohnPowers.jpg ReprisalBrolyMullervThePirateBay.jpg ReprisalZangiefvDukeNukem.jpg ReprisalSuperVilliansvNetherrealmKnights.jpg ReprisalEMWWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg ReprisalEMWX-DivisionChampionship.jpg ReprisalEMWInternationalChampionship.jpg ReprisalEMWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg Results *1. As Powers was introduced, Bobby Cruise announced him as formerly from Boston, Massachusetts but now resides in Los Angeles, California to huge heel heat. *3. After the match, Tarble and Kole had a staredown but both shook hands then Kole left to the back as Tarble continues to celebrate. *4. At the conclusion of the match, Lexi Belle went to the apron to distract the referee but Gwen Myers grabbed Lexi Belle out of the apron and both women brawled at ringside then Norman Fish then schoolboy roll-up Adam Light for the pinfall win. With the win, The Midwest Machine Guns retained the EMW World Tag Team Championship. After the match, The First Order attacked Fish then Connor ran in for the save but the numbers game was catching up to him and Lexi Irish whipped Gwen onto the ring steps. Murphy & Light then hit Connor with the Murphy’s Law ((Running Brainbuster)/Last Light (Superkick) Combination) than did the same to Fish. The First Order then held Gwen up and Lexi hits Gwen with the Belle of the Ball (Skull Crushing Finale). The First Order then celebrated as the crowd is booing them loudly. *5. Duke had his feet on the ropes for leverage without the referee seeing it. *6. Edward Kenway attacked the referee after Broly hits Cervantes with the Legendary Clothesline, causing the Disqualification. After the match, Kenway low-blowed Broly then did the same to Muller and then he and Cervantes attacked Max & Broly. Anri then went to make the save but Katarina attacked Anri from behind. *8. During the match, Jessica was going for a stink face on Austin. But the lights go out and when the lights came back on, Junko Enoshima appears in the ring, grabs Jessica and nails her with the Danganropa Driver. The finals moments of the match was Esgrimidor going for a Cutthroat Driver through a Burning Barbed Wire Board filled with Thumbstacks, but Austin counters with an Avalanche Death Warrant through the table and gets the victory. After the match, both men would lay in the wreckage, twitching, and shivering. Guillermo clutching at his bleeding eye as Juhasz visibly shaking, almost in shock. Junko would come back down and grab the belt from ringside, sliding in the ring, and would sit in the corner, laying Juhasz's head in her lap, the belt over his chest, and the show would fade on the image of Junko laughing, while stroking Juhasz's hair, with an evil victory smirk across his face. Miscellaneous *A promo of Sila Young coming to EMW ShowTime were shown during the event. Category:EMW Network Category:EMW CPVs Category:2016 Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling